


Abendessen

by Voracity



Series: Cross-Over Foire à l'OS [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Ludwig a invité Héraklès à manger.





	Abendessen

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> -L'univers de Hannibal appartient à Bryan Fuller
> 
> Abendessen : dîner en allemand.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Ludwig prit un couteau et capta la lumière avec, observant le fil de la lame afin de s'assurer de son tranchant.

Ses lèvres frémirent un instant avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur les pièces de viande bien rouges qui patientaient sur la planche à découper. Non loin, les poêles frémissaient de brassée de légumes, d'oignons et de thyms, embaumant la cuisine de ce fumet délicat qui rappelait l'ancien temps, quand la nourriture était le fruit d'un dur labeur et non le résultat d'un ouvre-boîte.

Malgré qu'il se soit attelé à un pareil ouvrage depuis de nombreuses minutes, sa chemise blanche restait aussi immaculée que son sobre tablier gris où pas un pli ne subsistait. Ses cheveux -plaqués en arrière- étaient impeccables et les muscles de son visage bruissaient à peine tant sa concentration était grande.

En-dehors des bruits habituels d'une cuisine, il y avait aussi un poste radio qui était réglé sur une station diffusant de vieux airs intemporels.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour, tout comme ce repas n'était pas n'importe lequel.

En effet, Héraklès avait accepté son invitation à dîner, pour une fois. Il avait donc cessé de se cacher derrière les excuses les plus stupides et avait répondu positivement.

Parce que oui, « Caporal s'est cassé une patte, je dois le surveiller » n'était pas une excuse convenable lorsque le Dr Beilschmidt vous conviait à l'un de ses fabuleux dîners.

Mais bon, la victoire n'en était que plus réconfortante et digne de s'en vanter, ainsi.

Repenser à la carrure musclée et à la peau basanée apporta un sourire rêveur au psychiatre qui posa son couteau au profit d'un petit bol de sel dont il saupoudra les tranches avec attention.

Ce repas devait être encore meilleur que les autres. Il devait être… divin !

Digne du nom que portait ce séduisant jeune homme. Et tant pis ça le gênait, comme c'était le cas toutes les autres fois. Ce n'était que plus amusant de voir ce grand gaillard rosir légèrement, baisser les yeux et ronchonner en tous sens. Généralement, en grec.

Ce détail était la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien que ce fut plus par héritage familial que par pulsion intellectuelle, le fait qu'il ait la connaissance de cette langue était un atout non négligeable, une saveur nouvelle qu'il avait dégusté dans son cabinet de consultation, un verre de vin capiteux à la main et un Karpusi ne sachant plus où se mettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses nombreuses crises ne survienne.

Sa narcolepsie en surprenait plus d'un. Ça le fauchait subitement, sans signe avant-coureur, pouvant parfois le couper au milieu d'une phrase. Qu'il poursuivra sitôt réveillé.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le statut d'Agent Spécial. Encore plus instable que ce professeur en criminologie, Will Graham. Il paraissait si… mollasson, qu'il était parfois difficile de penser qu'il portait le moindre intérêt aux enquêtes ou que les scènes macabres lui tiraient la plus petite larme.

Mais Ludwig savait.

En faveur de sa place de psychiatre officieusement attitrée, il avait fait plus que gratter la surface, il l'avait détruit à coup de masque. Et s'était engouffré dans la faille, tissant des toiles où il espérait le piéger.

Ce dîner n'était qu'une parmi d'autres. Vivement la prochaine.

X

-Mais combien de chats possédez-vous actuellement ?

-Pas la moindre idée, avoua Héraklès. Ils vivent leurs vies, viennent et repartent. Je ne suis pas leur maître. Ou moins, pas le seul. Mais on ne peut pas leur réclamer une fidélité qu'on ne possède pas non plus.

-Voudriez-vous dire que vous pensez que l'Homme n'est pas fait pour être fidèle ?

Les iris verts se firent songeurs alors qu'il reposa sa fourchette sans toucher à la viande qui s'y trouvait, tout à sa réponse. Quelques éclairs de tristesses traversèrent son visage et ses yeux.

-Je ne souhaitais pas réveiller en vous de mauvais souvenirs. Pardonnez mon outrecuidance, souffla Ludwig, sincèrement désolé.

Par compassion, il avança la main, serrant la sienne afin de démontrer son réconfort. Encore une autre toile de tendue.

-Malgré tous vos efforts, le passé reste ce qu'il est. Ce n'est rien. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne personne.

-Est-ce que cela existe, seulement ?

Ludwig soupira théâtralement, remuant son vin dans son verre à pied et le porta à ses lèvres, cachant ainsi le sourire calculateur qu'il affichait suite au rictus que présentait son… ami ? Futur dîner ?

-Il suffit d'y croire, j'imagine.

Le rictus devint un vrai sourire qui métamorphose presque le visage habituellement boudeur et somnolent du jeune homme. Il répéta tout bas la phrase de son thérapeute, comme un mantra.

Bien malgré lui, Ludwig fixa cette bouche se mouvoir sur chaque mot, presque érotique, le vert s'intensifiant.

Dans sa main, son verre se fêla.


End file.
